1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly, to artificial fishing lures. More specifically, the present invention relates to artificial fishing lures that include a storage chamber within the lure to retain chum material in a manner that exposes the material to the water in which the lure is immersed, to enhance the ability of the lure to attract fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catching fish on a line has always involved the art of pretense, beginning with the attachment of the first stone gorge to a fishing line, circa 10,000 BC. In fact, many fishermen consider lures, the manner by which such deception is accomplished, to be the more fascinating aspect of sport fishing. Much thought is involved in the fabrication, selection, and manner of employment of fish lures by these fishermen.
The thousands of artificial lures lining the shelves of tackle stores would seem to overwhelm any thoughts toward the use of xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d bait. In the 90""s, using xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d bait to catch fish seems almost an anachronismxe2x80x94something out of a Norman Rockwell painting. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. While lures and flies may be effective fish catchers, live baits frequently take morexe2x80x94translating into more fun on the water.
In an attempt to have the best of both worlds, certain artificial lures have included structures that are intended to retain and disburse a scent that is intended to resemble smaller fish, insects or other natural fish foods. For example, a lure is constructed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,317 to Pfister out of two shells, creating an intermediate chamber that is intended to retain any one of various types of scent producing material, such as blood, fish oil, artificial scent and chopped fish parts. When a liquid is used, a piece of felt or sponge is saturated with the liquid, and then placed within the chamber.
When employing the strategy of scent enhancement, it is vital that the lure enable the xe2x80x9cbroadcastxe2x80x9d of the scent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,442 to Gariglio shows a bait rigging system with the bait attached to a hook. This complete access to open water also risks the entire loss of bait, should an unhook event occur. U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,780 to Jacobsen illustrates a coil spring mechanism that wraps around the bait to reduce the risk of unhooked bait. However, the bait in Jacobsen remains only partially surrounded, and the battering forces inherent in casting and trolling place the bait at risk of removal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,575 to Desmond provides still another structure for exposing the bait to the flow of water, risking dislodgment and loss of the bait.
In U.S. Patent No. 4,839,982 to Wood, a bag having open mesh sides is provided, enhancing the securement of the bait. The bag is slidably mounted on the leader, but does not provide the movement obtained through a lure, which can simulate the movement of a minnow or other small baitfish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,339 to Worden provides a lure having a loop of line to encircle the bait. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848, 023 to Ryder makes use of a cover for a small fish. Only the head is enclosed within the cover, exposing the body and tail of the fish to the potentially dislodging effects of the water. More or less xe2x80x9ccompletexe2x80x9d protection is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,772 to Gravit, where a live minnow (or other small fish) is placed within a transparent bubble. With no water exchange possible, any attraction that is provided by the minnow must be entirely of a visual nature.
If the best attributes of live bait are to be obtained within the more convenience of artificial lures, a need exists for retaining a scented material within the body of the lure for its preservation, while permitting exposure of the scented material to the water through which the lure is passed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an artificial fishing lure that is simple in construction and that permits insertion of the bait within the lure body to enable the continued natural movement of the lure even after insertion of the bait.
Constructed out of a hard plastic material, the durable lure body permits the dispersal of small particles of bait over a period of time, eliminating the requirement for the constant application of bait to the lure. Additionally, the manner of its insertion permits different types of bait to be used within the lure, including roe, cheese, cut bait, and fish attractant placed on a piece of cotton or other absorbent material.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide easy access to the bait-holding compartment within the lure, utilizing an unsecured, hinged connection. The slipstream effect of the moving lure results in the access opening to the bait-holding compartment remaining substantially closed as the lure is moved through the water during use.
In this regard, a lure known as the Helin FLATFISH(copyright) is modified by forming two separated, front and rear inner compartments. In one case the lure body is physically divided by an intermediate hinged connection, and in the other, the two compartments are formed by an inner partition wall within the lure.
Apertures are provided in the outer wall of the aft, second compartment, which are intended to permit the unimpaired flow of water into and out of the second compartment during passage of the lure through water. The arched shape of the FLATFISH(copyright) lure results in a wobbling action as the lure is drawn through the water. Such wobbling causes particles of bait within the compartment to loosen and escape through the apertures, providing a chumming effect to further enhance the attractiveness of this lure.
In one case an unsecured outer lid provides access to the interior of the second compartment, permitting the placement of bait therein. Alternatively, in another preferred embodiment, a hinged connection secures the two halves of the lure, and access to the interior of the aft, second compartment for bait loading is obtained by opening the hinged connection. In both cases, no additional restraints are utilized, such that access to the inner bait compartment is easily obtained by either lifting the cover or rotating about the hinged connection.
Some further objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.